


Blood on my hands

by trappist1f



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Violence, description of blood and injury, the ending is sorta open, this story hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappist1f/pseuds/trappist1f
Summary: Lance finds himself lucky after surviving a crash with his lion. But he soon finds that the person he loves is in danger. Will he be able to save him?Aka: I suck at descriptions...Just read the story it'll make sense.





	Blood on my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Strap in for a fun ride through a kinda dark story I've been wanting to write for a really really long time. I didn't expect this to actually go as well as it did. It's also the longest I've ever written so I'm very excited but also nervous to put this story out there for the world to see. Enjoy!  
> Note:  
> Nobody proof read this story and English is not my first language! Please excuse writing or grammar mistakes!

Lance grunted as he tried to get up from his pilot seat in the blue lion. Normally the seatbelt like structure was easy so to open but his hands were shaking way too much to firmly grasp it. He pulled on the strap harshly as it finally clicked open and he pushed himself upwards into a standing position. A sharp pain shot through his head and started blurring his vision. Lance stumbled out of blue’s cockpit while desperately trying to reach his lion companion who didn’t make any sound at all.

  
The world outside was a planet which gravity wise felt a lot like earth but looked like a cold rocky desert with nearly no life. All around him were scattered bodies, damaged or crashed space crafts and weapons. The sight would scare any person to death. Any person who had not seen this a million times before. Lance knew the sight of both galra and rebel pilots who tried to crash land on moons and planets in an attempt to survive too well. He was very surprised that he himself was still alive for that matter.  
As he walked over the dusty ground he was looking for any sign of life. Life from rebels that was. This wasn’t going to end like the time Lance tried to rescue an injured galra soldier who then tried to murder him. Lance was now used to the fact that having a good heart towards your enemies was a very very stupid idea.

  
“Guys?”, he breathed into the coms in a desperate attempt to contact his friends. There was no answer. Only silence filled the space in his helmet. Silence was never good. Calm down Lance, you’ve got this! You’re just alone on a planet and have no way to get home or any idea where home is but that’s okay. He was never good at pep talks anyways so why was he trying in the first place?

  
“L-Lance? Is -at you? -een looking for you! Lance? You there?” “Pidge? Do you copy?”, Lance was so relieved to hear a familiar voice.  
“Yes I copy! What’s you location? We’ll be right there and give you a lift. Are you injured?”, she asked sounding both happy and concerned. “No it’s just a few scratches. Blue doesn’t look very good though. You’ll need to fix her right back up when you get her onto the castle.” A sigh followed over the coms. “Just send your exact coordinates and let us help ya”, Pidge laughed.  
After tapping around on the control panel on his armor he transferred his location to the castle. He was starting to feel the pain start to hit him. Adrenaline highs don’t last forever.

  
“Is everybody else okay? Did we get the galra?”, Lance asked after reminding himself of the situation he was in.  
This time it was Allura who spoke: “We took a very strong hit but managed to defeat the galra cruisers. You seemed to have been out quite early. We could have really needed your help out there. But we haven’t gotten through to either Red or Keith. We are still searching.”

  
Allura was so strong but right now she sounded almost hurt. She was always concerned for the paladins health, so Lance wasn’t surprised.  
He tried to comfort both the team and quiet down his own concern so he tried to lift the mood: “I’m sure Keith is just sitting somewhere waiting for us to show up. He’ll be fine! He’s always fine, right?” That sure as hell didn’t sound comforting.  
Hunk now spoke up: “Keith was a really essential part of the battle. But he took a really bad hit. I’m really worried. We’re currently searching the planet for him. But considering we didn’t find you either this is gonna take while. I hope he’ll make it.”  
“Is it really that bad?” Lance asked now even more worried than before. But the fact that nobody answered seemed to be an answer in and of itself. Keith was an important part of the team. But even more importantly Keith was an important part of Lance’s life. Lance had grown close to everybody on the castle. But Keith was different, he had always been different. He wasn’t the kind of close you’d want to hang out with. He was the kind of close you’d wanna kiss all over.  
The more Lance was just standing and waiting the more his guts started to twist. He hated this situation. He was of no help. Not in the battle or in the search for his friend. He was just standing there feeling useless.

  
“Hey Lance! I have a visual on you!”,Pidge shrieked. He heard the familiar roaring of a lions engine as he saw Green land right next to Blue. A small figure exited the green lion and sped towards Lance. “Oh god I was so worried about you!”, Pidge almost sobbed as she hugged Lance. “Are you gonna be okay?”  
Lance just nodded in return and patted her back. He looked up and saw the castle gripping the blue lion with their tractor beam slowly pulling it up. “How am I gonna fly without my lion?”, Lance complained jokingly. “You’ll copilot Green with me. I need your help to try and track down Keith.”  
They started to unwind and quickly made their way back to the green lion. Pidge hopped onto the pilot seat and strapped herself in while Lance just stood behind her and grabbed onto the back of her seat for stability.

  
Green took off and Lance pulled up a scan panel to look for any signals. He received two others. The black lion and the yellow lion were also roaming the planet searching for Keith but neither Blue nor Red emitted any signals since both of them had taken bad hits. He would’t give up searching. But the chance of Red randomly sending out a signal seemed impossible.

  
They flew for what seemed like forever. Every now and then they spoke with Shiro and Hunk over the coms to try and search areas of the planet where Keith could actually be. But they didn’t seem to get very far. Not until they found another field of crashed aircrafts.  
“I can see a crash site!”, Pidge almost yelled. Lance quickly looked out the cockpit and saw something that actually looked like the red lion. “It’s him! We actually found him!”, Lance now screamed in joy.

  
Never had Lance seen anybody land an aircraft this roughly but he couldn’t care less. They ran towards the crashed wreck of a lion. The main entrance seemed to be blocked by rubble so they climbed onto the roof and tried the top entrance on lions head. Even though it required a lot of force Lance managed to crack it open and they jumped into the cockpit.  
The sight that greeted him was gruesome. The whole inner cockpit was damaged and there was blood splattered all over the place. The body in the seat didn’t resemble the person he once knew anymore.

  
“Get him out of the seat and make sure to put pressure on any wounds you see! I’m getting the medical kit!”, Pidge said as she quickly excited the lion again.  
Lance walked over to the body and fiddled with the seatbelt pulling Keith out of his position and putting him the floor. “You’re gonna be okay buddy! You hear? You’ll be okay!”, Lance gasped as he removed Keith’s chest plate revealing a deep wound towards Keith’s stomach. His right arm looked like it might be dislocated but Lance needed to focus on keeping Keith alive until Coran and Allura would arrive with the castle to give him proper treatment.  
Keith groaned as Lance ripped up the fabric around the wound and teared it off to have a kind of cloth to put onto the wound. As he started pressing the cloth against Keith’s stomach Keith started making painful noises and gasped.

  
“Shhh it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you! I’ve got you!”, Lance said trying to calm both himself and Keith down. Lance was horrible at first aid. He never paid attention in health class because it was boring and there was a cute girl next to him in class but in this moment he wished that he could go back in time and change that.  
“Pidge? Pidge! What do I do? He’s in so much pain!” “Just stay calm! I’m almost at the green lion. Tell him to hang in there!”,Pidge shouted over the coms. Lance just followed her instructions but the blood that covered his hands and the body of the boy he loved was just a sight that he hated. He couldn’t properly focus on anything except the fact that Keith was going to die. The person that he so desperately needed was going to die and it would be his fault because he didn’t know how to treat him. Everything was his fault.

  
“L-Lance? I tho-thought you’d never come around”,Keith gasped. Lance was almost in tears as he heard Keith talk.“Shhh buddy! Don’t talk!” “No I want t-to talk. This is more important th-than you think. I-I wanted to tell you for so long. I can’t die without telling you”, Keith made an attempt to get up but Lance pushed him straight back onto the ground. “No Keith! You gotta stay still and just stay awake. You hear?” “Lance I love you”, Keith blurted out. That was the moment where Lance couldn’t help but cry even more.  
“I know. I know.” That was a lie. “I love you too.” this wasn’t. “But you’re gonna stay awake for me, okay? We have a lot to catch up on when you’re back in shape. Now’s no time for you to accept death.” Lance was oddly aware of all the blood that Keith was loosing. Maybe Keith was right. He was dying.

  
“I have the medical kit! The castle is almost here! So is Shiro!”, Pidge gasped as she climbed back into the cockpit carrying a medical kit. She opened it and fumbled around with some of the things inside, obviously shaking. She pushed Lance aside and started to apply a pressure bandage onto Keith’s wound while communicating with Shiro over the coms. Something about the castle and getting Keith out of the cockpit but Lance just sat there and watched as Pidge frantically tried to fix Keith up.  
Suddenly Shiro showed up at the exit of the Red lion and jumped inside. He looked devastated. Both Pidge and Shiro seemed to know exactly what was going on. “Lance! Help us lift him out of here!”

  
While they carefully got Keith outside, Lance could hear the engines of the castle landing. Lance was the last one to leave Red’s cockpit as he saw Shiro carrying Keith to the castle as quickly but gently as possible.  
Coran was already standing at the entrance putting Keith onto a stretcher as soon as they arrived and carried Keith away with the help of Hunk who seemed to have already been back on the castle. Everything went really fast from there. Coran, Hunk and Shiro were all in the med bay with a few medical droids.  
Allura, Pidge and Lance sat outside. They sat and waited. Lance was feeling sick to his stomach. He didn’t know if he was going to ever see Keith again. And it scared him. It scared Lance so much. It scared him even more because he had blood on his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Keith live? Honestly I don't know. This story is sorta open ended but I am thinking of writing a second or even third chapter. But that really depends on wether or not people actually want to see this story continue and become a nice and fluffy love story...maybe?  
> Please leave kudos and comments to show me if you liked this story or not! If the feedback is good this story might get another chapter!


End file.
